FullMetal Compatible
by Lost Cursed Angel
Summary: Just about a site I happened to find. These are actual results. I found this site funny. So... Yeah... No longer is it a one shot. And I raised the rating just to be safe?
1. Love Sited

No longer a Oneshot

LCA: Wow… My first FMA ever. … Well… Maybe not _EVER_ but still… First one I'm posting. Heehee…. I'm such a freak. And the best thing is that not many know I'm writing this so no one can hit me!

K: Yeah. Well…. You just better hope this is good. And I want my drabble back!

LCA: Oh yeah…. I have that still don't I…. –sweat drop- Oh dear…. I'll go find it.

–runs away-

K: Great. LCA doesn't not own FMA. If she did we would all be fearing for our lives. Oh and seeing as how she forgot to tell you this is a **drabble.** Not much wrong with it…. Save she is writing it. So not too much warning. Oh… She does like Roy x Ed so….humor!

LCA: -comes back- You're not being nice. For that you don't get to know whom I am dressing you up as for AI! And I found this site that you can put people's names into and it tells you how successful their relation ship is/or would be. So…. TA-DA!

"blah blah blah"

_Thinking_

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Edward Elric never had any free time, between the assignments and searching for the philosopher stone he also had to keep maintenance on he arm and leg and make sure his brother was fine. He had to check in with people and spent his hours in the military building doing research and whatever stupid request that stupid colonel had for him that day.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Roy Mustang on the other hand had plenty of free time. He would always put off his work until the very end, where he would attempt to finish it all at once. Roy knew that others thought he should do something productive with his time. Such things bored the colonel. He would spend his time how he saw it fit. So if that meant daydreaming about what he could do to the young blonde under his orders he would. Or if it meant searching the web for anything interesting he would do that as well.

Roy decided that today he would…. Slack off. Not like it was anything new. Everyone knew how the colonel worked. He was sitting at his desk. And he was bored. _I could get Full Metal to do something really random again… Like that time I got him to do all my shopping. _The colonel smirked at this memory. He clicked on a random site on his computer.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Full Metal finally found time to rest. He was sitting in his room. He had sent Al shopping so that he could relax and not think about anything. He went over to his desk and sat down at the computer. He let out a yawn as he logged onto the internet.

Ed stared at the screen bored. He vaguely wondered what he was doing… He had no real need to be online, after all most everything on the internet was stupid. Still, he continued to randomly search for any information he could on anything.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Mustang looked at his monitor in pure curiosity. What had compelled his hand to click on THIS site was still a mystery to him. But he looked it over. _A compatibility test, huh? _He smirked his all to famous Roy smirk as he started to type in names. First of course would be, of course, Havoc and Armstrong's sister. After that date hadn't gone so well he was interested in what would have happened it they had gotten together. He types their names in and gets results.

Roy kept at it for a long time. Typing in practically every person's name he knew just for fun. He had eventually come down to the odd pairings…

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Edward Elric found himself flat out staring at the screen. How had this ended up on his screen? Oh that's right it was near that blasted holiday where you give people chocolates and flowers and tell them endlessly you loved them. Thos people who did that annoyed him to no end. But that still didn't make the screen change to his liking. Out of curiosity he started to fill the names in. He decided that this would just be for fun. So he did the most outrageous pairings he could think of.

The young blonde typed in his name and he took a moment to think. Who could he write in. He had already done Winry and gotten an 11. So who would he choose? He smirked and typed in the name.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Roy stared at his screen in disbelief. How could that be right? There was no way that could be right. Yet there it was on his screen. He concluded that the program was faulty and that it was just some mistake. He didn't think he liked the person THAT much. The Colonel just stared at the screen. A light blush made it's way across his face.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

"I'm home Brother!" Al called as he walked in the front door. When he got no response he went to investigate. After putting away the groceries he went to his brother's room. He politely knocked on the door. "Brother?" He questioned. "Are you here, Brother?" He opened the door slightly and peered in. He saw his brother sitting at the computer.

Al opened the door and walked over to his brother. "Brother?" He questioned again. He saw that Ed was just staring at the screen dumbfounded with a slight tint in his cheeks. Ed looked up to find his brother looking at him, fairly worried, if a suit of armor could look worried. "Uh… Hi Al." He finally said.

"What are you looking at?" His younger brother asked. If Al hadn't known better he would have said that Ed had gone slightly, just ever so slightly, redder.

"I was bored while you were out." Ed stated. "And I came across a site…" The young state alchemist looked to his brother.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Riza Hawkeye decided now would be a great time to check on Mustang, and see if he had started his mad rush to finish his paper work. She walked in through the door to find Mustang behind a mountain of paper work. She walked closer and heard a 'click' from behind the papers. ahem "Can I help you Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye stood straight and saluted. "I just came to see if you had finished your paper work." She coolly stated.

"Ah. As you can see I haven't touched it. I don't really feel like doing it right now." The black haired man said as he stood from his desk. He stretched. He really had spent too much time at his desk today looking at that site. "Is that all Hawkeye?"

"Sir, you can not simply blow off your work." She said but turned none the less, she knew when the colonel wanted to be left to himself.

Roy watched Riza leave. He let out a sigh as she shut the door behind her. He would never hear the end of it if anyone found out the results of that site.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Ed turns off his monitor as his brother tried to get a better look at it. "It's nothing important Al. It's just some stupid thing that deals with this holiday."

"Holiday? Oh! You mean Valentines Day!" Al Exclaims.

"Yeah. That day." Ed says with the dread in his voice.

"I thought you and Winry were gonna do something." Al ponders.

"Nah. I didn't feel like it." Ed says like it's no big deal.

"B-but Brother! Won't she be upset?" Al imagines a fuming Whinry.

"Yeah… But I'm just more compatible with someone else." Ed says with a deeper blush.

"Who Brother?" Al asks Ed.

"It's nothing.. What's for dinner?" The young alchemist asks to change the subject.

"Uhm…. I'm on it Brother." Al says as he's out of Ed's room.

With a sigh of relief Ed turns his attention back to his computer. He turns the monitor back on and lets out a light laugh.

The computer read:

_Roy Mustang x Edward Elric _

_68 compatible _

_Dr. Love thinks that a relationship between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric has a reasonable chance of working out._


	2. Authoress Note

FullMetal Compatible 2

Authoress Note

Yes… I know I should continue it. If you think I should either e-mail me or leave a comment. I am also working on my Saiyuki one. I just have to get back the rough draft. I am also in the process of writing a Naruto one with my friend. Though now that she is busy at night, we may not get around to that. I am also working on my three cosplay outfits and also my friend's outfits so you must realize that anime and school work take time. I will try to post one if you really want me to continue.

Thank you to all that have reviewed. I know that a lot of you would like me to continue. I will try. I would like to as well. Thanks again.

Lost Cursed Angel


	3. Saint Patrick's Day Diversion part 1

LCA: Whooo Hooo! –dances-

Random Friend: What _ARE_ you doing?

LCA: I get to be online! I'm not dead! So let's celebrate! **PARTY!**

Random Friend: -Shakes head- Please excuse her. She's just excited.

LCA: -dancing- Wooo!

Random Friend: You know if you keep this up you'll most likely get your computer taken away again.

LCA: -freezes- … .NOOOOOOOOO -cry-

Random Friend: Yeah…. Anyway…. This is chapter 2 of a story people wanted her to continue. Though **_why _**I don't know. You people are making people like me leave people like her alone with muses! –points to LCA who had thought to start eating a green couch- What is wrong with you!

LCA: Mmph? -looks up- EH?

Random Friend: …… Again. A recap. She doesn't own anything. You won't get anything if you sue her. And she is a sad depraved soul……… that eats couches. Years of therapy will not make me forget the memory of her having a half the couch in her mouth.

LCA: -grins as best she can around the couch-

"blahblah"

_Thinking_

--------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric sat next to his brother on the train. They had just finished a job for Colonel Mustang. And if you were to look at the short blond, it would seem that he was deep in thought. Which he indeed was…

It had been a couple of weeks since he had found that site. _Damn that site._ Ed thought. _Why did I have to look that stupid thing up!_ As he was mentally attacked himself in his head, his brother Al was starting rather intently at him. So when Ed shook his head to clear his busy mind, he happened to notice Alphonse looking at him. The young state alchemist did a quick check to see what his brother found so interesting, that he just HAD to stare.

Edward found nothing.

So Ed politely asked, "Al?… What are you looking at?"

His brother quickly looked away. "Nothing." The suit of armor replied. Ed wasn't convinced. He tried again.

"Al. I know you were staring. Why were you staring?" Edward was sure that it had to be SOMETHING.

"It's just you seemed to be… daydreaming and well… I was wondering what could have kept your attention for so long that you didn't notice that the train has stopped." Al replied hesitantly.

"…Oh…" Ed could feel heat rise to his cheeks. "It's nothing Al." He said as he looked away. "Is this our stop Al?"

"No brother. Ours is the next one." Al answered his brother. "Won't you tell me?" He insisted.

"It wasn't anything important." Commented the blonde as he stared out the window. He didn't understand why he couldn't get that site out of his head. Ed began to space off again, he was sure his younger brother was saying something but he didn't care at the moment.

"…And another thing, brother, we'll be getting picked up to go see Mustang. So try not to start a fight…"

Ed looked at his brother. He had heard that last part. A meeting with Mustang. The young blonde wondered if he could do it. He was sure that the results from that test would appear in his mind again. He might not be able to handle it.

--------------------------------------------------------

From the outside looking in Toy Mustang's life had not changed a bit from that day he had been bored enough to find that site. He still procrastinated, was still fairly lazy, and still liked to make FullMetal do tasks he didn't want to do himself.

But if you took a deeper look, into this man's mind, you would see he's been thinking of things he hadn't really thought about, at least in detail, before.

These thoughts had even been in his mind when he sat with Hughes at a bar. (1.) They were discussing things, had someone walked by they would have just heard about Hughes' daughter. And such things, but these two men were really talking about Roy's little problem.

Roy was drinking; Hughes himself was still on his first drink. "So what's wrong Roy?" asked a still sober Hughes. "Something has been keeping your mind a lot these past days."

Mustang looked at his friend. "I can't say really…."

Maes looked at him. "Oh? Really? Nothing interesting? Not at all? You can't fool me Roy. I've known you too long."

The colonel let out a sigh, "I see…" He said lying his head on the bar top. "Well, I found this site… I just can't get it out of my head." He sat up to finish off his drink only to lie his head back down.

"What kind of site was it Mustang?" His friend asked. Now he was interested. He cocked an eyebrow at his long time friend.

Roy was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "It's not what you're thinkin' Hughes." He started, "Its jus some stupid site, dealing with Valentine's Day."

"Hmm….. Any way of this leading to some deep secret about yourself Roy?" Hughes asked with a smirk. Roy's face became more flushed, not just from the alcohol now.

"A'course not..." He stated still flushed.

"Then what is it Roy?" asked Maes as he took another sip of his drink. "It has something to do with a small blonde alchemist, doesn't it?"

The colonel looked at his friend. _How does he figure this stuff out? … Oh yeah… That's his job… _Roy pondered just a bit more before answering his friend. "And if it does?"

"No need to take that tone with me. I was just inquiring…" Hughes cleared his throat. "Then maybe you should set up a meeting? He comes back today doesn't he? So you'll see him anyway."

Roy realized he hadn't thought of that. He wondered to himself if he could face the blonde. Hughes was still talking to him. Mustang figured he had best listen to what his friend was telling him.

"…And he could come to the bar for some drinks with us on Saint Patrick's Day. Roy?" Hughes looked at his friend who looked like he was planning something. When he smirked like that one could never be sure.

--------------------------------------------------------

The train came to a stop and the Elric brothers got off the train. Stretching Ed looked for whoever was going to take them to Roy's office. He scanned the area again. "Do you see anyone Al?" The blonde continued to look around.

"No brother. I don't see anyone." Al sweat dropped as Ed's temper became evident.

"THAT BASTARD OF A COLONEL! NO ONE'S COMING!" As Ed yelled and fumed, Al continues to look around.

"Brother! Calm down! People are starting to stare."

Ed stopped after a few moments, mumbling something Al had missed. "Come on Al. Let's go home." Ed walked off out of the station.

"W-wait up brother!" Al called going after his brother. The two started their walk home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Roy deciding he had had enough to drink decided that he should go back to the office before Ed and Al got in. Not wanting to be too drunk when he saw them.

--------------------------------------------------------

When they got home Ed went straight to his room. Damn that colonel. _It's his entire fault. Saying there was going to be a meeting and no one showing up. _Ed flopped on his bed.

Al was about to follow Ed but the phone rang, and knowing his brother he wouldn't answer it. So Al went over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" asked the suit of armor. "…Oh! Winry!" There was a pause. "Come there for the holiday? … I don't know…. Ed's been spacey lately and we might have to-" Al was cut off when there came a knock on the front door. "Uh… I'll ask him about it. I've got to go answer the door… Uh-huh… Okay. Bye Winry." As Al hung up the phone there was another knock on the door. "Coming!" he called as he made his way to the door.

Ed had been lying on his bed when he heard the phone ring. He hadn't bothered to get up. He knew full well that Al would get it. He had also heard parts of the conversation. He really didn't want to see Winry until he got this site thing figured out. The young alchemist heard the knock on the door as well. _Hm? _He sat up on his bed. _I wonder who that is…_

Out of curiosity, the young alchemist got up and started to head for the door. He could hear his brother open the door.

"Hello Colonel." Al greeted him.

Ed froze in his tracks. _Oh crap_. He started to back up slowly. Ed was hoping that no one had seen him.

"Hello Al. Is FullMetal here?" asked the dark haired man, who was now sober because it had been a couple hours after the bar. Mustang looked around. He spotted Ed at the end of the hall. Roy smirked, his all too famous smirk. "Ah, FullMetal." he called.

Al turned around, "Oh! Brother! The colonel is here to see you."

Ed's heart sank as Roy called out to him. He stopped backing up and put on a sheepish smile. _What is he smirking for?_ Ed walked up. Clearly upset that his escape had been robbed from him, by the person he was attempting to escape. "Oh is he?" Ed commented to his brother. "I don't see why. He's the one that didn't come and get up." He added a little bitterly.

Roy looked at the teen. "I didn't forget FullMetal. Your train came in early and you didn't wait."

Seeing where this was going, Al asked the colonel, "So what did you need colonel?" Al was feeling quite uncomfortable. The tension between the two becoming so strong, one could almost feel it.

Roy tore his eyes away from Edward to look at Al. The results of that test couldn't be right. "I came here because I needed the report from the last assignment."

Ed was staring at the floor silently. In his head he cursed himself for ever finding that site and taking it serious. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it and a light blush appearing on his features. "I've got your stupid report." commented the blonde.

Al looked at his brother. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Roy also noticed the change. _Or maybe it could be right. _He thought about this. The colonel cleared his throat. "Well then, may I have them?" he asked the young alchemist. He put his hand out. (2.)

"I-I don't have it right here and now." Ed said his voice just a little shaky. Al looked at his brother then Roy.

"Um… I'll just go get dinner started." With that Al was out of there.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then where are they FullMetal?" _He's so cute when he blushes…_ Roy blinked. Surely that had not just crossed his mind.

"They're in my room," the young blonde started. "I'll go get them. Just shut the door and make yourself at home." With that Ed went to his room.

Roy stood there for a moment before walking in and shutting the door behind him. The dark haired man took the time to take in his surroundings. He started to wander around the house.

--------------------------------------------------------

Edward let out a sigh of relief as he reached his room. He shook his head trying to clear it. Again that site came to his mind. He let out a frustrated groan as he lay back down on the bed. He crawled up to the top and buried his face into a pillow. His intent was to fall asleep and hope that everything would just go away. And that distracting colonel would be gone. Again his plans were crushed. He heard a knock on his door frame. "Nngh!" was what could be heard through the pillow.

A soft chuckle was his response. "This is getting me that report? FullMetal." Roy leaned against the door frame. His arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Ed's head snapped up to look at the colonel, who was currently looking very smug. A light blush covered his features. "Uh… Well…" he attempted.

Roy put a hand up to stop the boy. "Just get me them FullMetal." Roy watched as Ed got off the bed and went to his desk. As Ed was getting the report he spoke. "FullMetal? Are you busy the holiday?" He asked uncertainly.

"Huh? Holiday? You mean St. Patrick's Day? Uh… I don't know. Why?" the blonde responded pulling out a file.

"Just curious. Wondering, really, if you would like to go out with a few of us on Saint Patrick's Day." Roy said as he took the file from Ed. "You can tell me tomorrow." And with those words he left the Elric's home.

--------------------------------------------------------

LCA: I'm back! Yes that's right! I am finally back! And after eating the couch I am full. That and I had over a month to write this and eat that.

Random Friend: Yeah. You're still a lazy bum. You should have had this done in MARCH.

LCA: Yeah… Well. I've been busy. And I got it done! I am even thinking of the next two chapters at once.

Random Friend: Blahblahblah. I don't care just update all your stories.

LCA: Hey! The point here is that I updated! And that you should all review! Please?


	4. Saint Partick's Day Diversion part 2

LCA: -comes out from behind a door- Hello? -Silence- … I see… Uhm… Hi. -waves- I know you all think I died… in a sense I did… Let's call this part of my life 'rawr' in which a lot of unneeded crap happens. Doesn't that sound nice?

There. I said it. I also took a long time on break so I could sort it out and now it's all just more confusing. Notice that it's just me right now? Yeah. That's because stuff came up.

…

…

-shifts nervously- Soo…. Yeah….. Hmm… Oh right the story! It's really messed up this time. But no I still don't own the characters… or anything like that. I only own the stuff I buy legally… like pins and posters. So ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

------------------------------------------------------

"Blahblahblah"

_Thinking_

------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat down at the dinner table with his brother and started to eat what had been made. He was in the middle of cutting up his food when he just froze. _'Go out' with Roy?_ He shook his head and looked down at his food. _No no no… He'd said go out with a **few** of the others… So this couldn't mean…_ "GAH!" Slamming his things down on the table he

"Brother? Are you feeling alright?"

Realizing where he was he blushed. "Y-yeah… I'm fine Al. I'm just not that hungry. I'll be in my room if you need me." Edward quickly excused himself from the table and practically ran to his room.

_Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap! That damned colonel and his stupid words… Gah!_ He jumped onto his bed and buried his face in a pillow. _WHY IS IT I CAN ONLY THINK OF THAT DAMN TEST?!_ He brought his head up and sighed. He turned so he faced his computer and groaned. "The root of all these problems…"

"The root of what problems brother?"

He looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. "I was worried when you didn't eat anything… Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Al. Just thinking about stuff."

"Can I help?"

"Nah… It's no big deal. … Hey… Uhm… during the holiday… I think I'm going to spend it with some of the officers here. Is that okay with you? I mean… Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Oh! Y-yes! Actually Winry called and was wondering if we could go back over the holiday… Just for a day or so. But I can tell her you have plans!"

"Oh… Why don't you go visit? I'm going to stay here. Give my best to everyone alright?" He grinned at his brother. This would be the first time they spent some time apart in a while. "You could use a break anyway."

"Alright. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No need to rush. I have a feeling I'll be just fine. After all it's been a while."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah. It's fine. Go get ready. I'll see you off tomorrow."

"Thank you brother!" with that Al was out of the room leaving Edward to his thoughts.

The blonde placed his head back down no the pillow. _What the Hell am I doing now?_

------------------------------------------------------

_What the Hell was I thinking? Damn Maes and his damn confusing words. Now I've all but done it. Edward will think I'm some sort of creepy pervert. Dammit._ "Damn damn damn damn damn…" He hit his head with the palm of his hand. Letting out a sigh he slumped back into the chair he was sitting in. He'd gone straight home after the scene at Edward Elric's house. He sighed again as he thought about it.

_He probably will say no… But at least he won't quit, yet. I have until he finds that damn stone to convince him to stay._ He closed his eyes and slumped further in the chair. But _now he'll probably avoid me. _

"Sitting here won't do me any good. After all… He probably won't respond and think it was a joke…" saying this he stood from the chair. "I need a shower…" he thought aloud and headed toward the bathroom. He muttered curses under his breath all the way.

------------------------------------------------------

The next day Edward woke up and got ready. Today was March 15th and the day his brother would be returning home without him.

"Are you sure about this brother? I could always stay here with you-" his words cut off by his brother's.

"Don't worry so much Al. I'll be fine. Make sure to say hi to everyone and don't let anyone get away with calling me short while I'm gone. Okay?" Ed went to the train's gate. "Now hurry up or you'll miss your train!"

"Oh, thank you so much brother!" Al lifted his brother from the ground in a hug before departing for his train.

Watching the train pull away from the station Ed couldn't help but feel a little alone. _It's for the best though. He should get to have some fun too._

He turned and started his walk home. _It sure will be quiet… Maybe I should call Mustang and tell him I can come… _Thoughts started to pile up in his head on the way home.

------------------------------------------------------

Roy awoke to the sound of his phone going off. Groggily he got up to go answer it. "Hello?"

"ROY! I can't believe you're still asleep! You should be up and about by now!"

"Nghh… What do you want Hughes?"

"Is that anyway to greet someone this early in the morning? After all I have some interesting news you may want to hear…"

_Interesting news? … Hm…._ "What is it?"

"Well! I heard that a certain little blonde alchemist is home alone this weekend."

"Ed? Why would he be home alone? He's probably already left for home with Al."

"So you'd think. But I heard that early this morning little Edward sent his brother home… alone."

"……Okay… I'll bite… What's this have to do with me?"

"Roy! I thought you'd be happy! Little Edward home alone. That's got to mean he's going to come with us all on St. Patrick's Day!"

"I doubt that."

"Ah well, we'll just find out then won't we? You're still up for it right?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

"Wait! I haven't even told you about my little girl! Did you know-" Roy hung up the phone.

"Alone huh?... Hmm…" Roy shrugged it off and was headed back to bed when the phone rang again. Irritated he picked it up, "Hughes if you're calling just to tell me about your little angel I don't want to hear it this early!"

There was silence on the other end. "…Uhm… Colonel Mustang?"

Roy froze. That wasn't Hughes' voice… That was Ed.

"Hello?"

"…I'm here FullMetal. What can I do for you?"

"Oh. Uhm… I'm just calling to say I'll go with you guys on the holiday. But I can't drink, the whole underage thing…"

There was awkward silence for a bit. "Good. That's great FullMetal."

"So… where will we all be?"

"Probably at a bar at first. Should I pick you up?"

"Y-yeah. That'd be fine."

The awkwardness grew between them. Even on the phone neither was sure of the other's emotion toward the situation.

"I'll stop by your house some time on the 17th. Probably in the evening. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Okay… I'll see you then?"

"Right."

Neither hung up the phone right away and there was simply silence. Finally Roy placed the phone back on its hooks. He just stared at the phone for a bit before heading back to bed. It really was a bad day to get up. He was already exhausted.

------------------------------------------------------

Ed just stared at the phone after Roy had hung up, listening to the 'beep… beep… beep' noises. He slowly lowered the phone back onto its hooks. _I can't believe… I'm going drinking………with Mustang._

He felt all sorts of emotions stir within him. _What do I do now? Maybe I should just call him back and say I can't go…_ "Gah." His shoulders slumped and he walked to the kitchen to make himself some lunch.

That night Ed had the worst sleep he'd had in his life. He tossed and turned all night long before he fell out of bed with a 'thump' at 3 am. "Nggghhnnn…" Slowly he made his was back into bed looking over at the clock.

"This is all his fault…" with his eyes still closed he wrapped the blankets around him. "And that stupid site and his stupid smirk and stupid aura and stupid stupid…" He continued to mumble as he drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Ed's Dream **_

------------------------------------------------------

"_What the Hell? Where am I?" He turned about and could only see what seemed to be the office. Taking a step forward he found the floor was sand, as if the office had been placed in the middle of a desert. "What?!" his foot was starting to sink. _

"_GAH!! Leggo!!" He clapped his hands together and placed them on the floor in hopes of freeing himself, to no avail. In fact, his hands started to sink along with his feet. "AHhhh!!" He struggled to break free only to be sucked down more. "THIS SUCKS!!"_

"_Heh… Need a hand FullMetal?"_

_Looking up to see who was laughing at him in a time like this only to see the person he was sure was the blame for this, Roy Mustang. Ed could only glare at him as his body began to sink farther down. "This is somehow YOUR fault isn't it?!"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about FullMetal."_

"_Why the hell aren't YOU sinking?!!"_

"_Because I don't feel like sinking. It would all be rather inconvenient."_

"_That doesn't even make sense! Get me out of this NOW!"_

"_Now now… No need to yell FullMetal. After all, aren't you a little curious about what's on the other side?"_

"_I'll be dead is what! No one lives without air! Get me out NOW!!"_

"_Just relax FullMetal. Go with it." And with that Roy sank down through the sand._

"_Get back here you bastard!" Ed had sunk all the way to his shoulder by this time. "Damn it. What am I suppose to do? Wait here and accept death?"_

"_Now there's an idea."_

"_Roy you bastard get me out of this at once!"_

"_I am not Roy."_

_Ed looked about as best he could and finally looked up. To this his eyes widened. "You gotta be joking…" _

"_This is no joke."_

"_Great. Why does it have to be you? Brilliant."_

"_You should just go with it Alchemist."_

"_Gah. Death has to be better than this." With that he was sucked down all the way to his chin. _

"_If that is what you want then why not just see what's on the other side?" With that they too vanished beneath the sand._

"_This so sucks." Slowly his head sinks beneath the sand. _

"_Ed?"_

_Looking up Ed saw Winry standing next to him. _

"_Do you need a hand Ed?"_

_Ed tried greatly to say 'yes' but couldn't because his mouth was covered by sand. He looked to her with pleading eyes._

"_Ed?"_

_He sank further in the sand._

"_Alright Ed. If you want to stay in that sand by all means. Good Bye Edward." With that she too vanished beneath the sand._

_Edward's eyes closed as he was brought completely under the sand._

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"_Ahhhhh!!!" He was falling. Fast. As if he were incased in a drop of water._

_Sploosh!_

"_Nnghhh…Where am I now?" he grumbled while rubbing his eyes, he looked around only to see darkness. "Eh? I can talk?" _

"_Oh good. You decided to come. I was almost certain you'd leave with that girl. I'm glad you decided to come here instead."_

_He turned around to come face to face with Roy. He just glared at him. "Where the hell am I? Let me go home."_

"_You don't recognize this place Edward?"_

_Looking around it seemed as though he'd been transported back to his home. "…"_

"_Yes? It's beautiful isn't it?"_

"_This is my home…"_

"_So it would seem."_

_Just then his brother ran by. Reaching out to touch him his hand passed through the suit of armor.  
_

"_Al…"_

_His brother seemed happy as he ran with Winry through the fields towards her house. It was as if they couldn't see him._

_The scene was suddenly dark again. _

"_Interesting…"_

"…_What the hell's going on?"_

_Suddenly it was as if Edward had been sent to another world. "Wha?" He spun around to look for Roy. All he saw was a forest. Or at least he thought it was a forest, but the trees were different colors._

"_Where are you, you bastard?!" _

"_Where are you? When are you?"_

"_What?" Looking around Ed noticed a cat. "…"_

"_What you search for is far past here. Can you find it?"_

"… '_what I search for'? What is that?"_

"_Can you find it?"_

"_How can I find it if I don't know what it is?!"_

"_You'll see young Edward." The cat vanished into thin air._

"_What?! How'd you know my name? I'm so confused!" Sitting down on a log he rested his head in his hands. "Where am I?"_

"_Why you're here of course. Where else would you be?"_

_His head shot up at the voice. "Y-you're-"_

"_I am simply me. And you are simply you. And what you seek is simply him."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't give up." With that the person turned into a moth and flew away._

"_This place is crazy…"_

"_You think this is bad? Just think what will happen if you don't find what you need to find."_

"_And what per say is that?" the blonde looked around for a moment in search for the owner of the voice. "Where are you?" _

"_Down here! You really must hurry along now."_

_Ed couldn't help but stare. A flower. A TALKING flower. "Right. This is weird enough for me." He stood up and looked around. "But which way to go…"_

"_Just follow what you think is right young alchemist."_

"_Great." With that he walked off deeper into the forest. He passed by many weird sights. He could have sworn he'd saw bears playing hockey and toys playing with people. After what seemed like forever he came across a small house. "It's gotta be better than this forest…" He slowly approached the door. "Hello?" He tapped on the door. "Is anyone home?"_

"_Go away. I'm very busy and no one is here! Now be gone!"_

_Edward stood there bewildered. He blinked and was about to knock on the door again._

"_I said be gone! What you seek is not here!"_

"……_Alright then… Could you perhaps tell me where to go from here?"_

"_Off my step!"_

"…_This sucks." With that he departed from the house back into the woods. He walked and walked. "I'm thirsty… I wonder if I can transmute something into juice here…"_

"_Come this way young wanderer."_

"_Eh? What now?" He followed the voice to a large lake. _

"_Take a drink from my waters young wanderer."_

"_Oddly… I don't really trust talking anything that tells me to eat or drink of it."_

_Out of the water a form appeared. It was a woman clad in classical Japanese attire. "I am not the water itself. I am a nymph that lives in these waters. If you are thirsty you must drink of this water."_

"…_I'm outta here." He turned and walked away leaving the water nymph behind. "This place is crazier than Maes."_

_So once again the alchemist found himself walking. He approached an opening. "I wonder what weird thing will come talk to me now. Telling me I have to find something that I don't know what is." _

"_You do indeed know. You just have yet to figure it out."_

"_What?" He glared at the owner of the voice. It was a man with brown hair sitting on a rock in normal clothes._

"_No need to glare. Goodness." _

"…_You look normal… Are you normal? Can you tell me where I am? Or what I'm supposed to be looking for? Can you help me?"_

"_Ah ha ha… I am indeed normal. I can not answer those for you. You must figure it out on your own." The man frowned slightly as if in thought. "Though I do feel it's a tad unfair to you."_

"_Yes! Help me please!!"_

"_Very well, you must travel to a place where what you seek is. It will not be too far yet not too close. You must find it soon before it is too late." He smiled back at the alchemist._

"_Can't ANYONE give me a straight forward answer in this place!?"_

"_Have faith young Edward. You'll find it soon enough." With that a white dragon came and took the man away. _

"_WHAT WAY DO I GO?" He called as the man was carried away._

"_Go Where It Seems RIGHT."_

"…_Same thing the flower said…" He stood in the clearing trying to think. His feet started to move on their own. "What?!" They kept moving until he was at a rather odd looking building. _

_Ed tilted his head in hopes that would make it seem any better, but it didn't. "What kind of place is this?" _

"_Welcome Edward. Please. Come in."_

_His legs were moving on their own again. As soon as he'd walked past the doors they shut behind him. He was surrounded by darkness again. "Where-"_

_Blinding lights flash on. "'Are you?' Why Edward, you are here. Where else would you be?"_

"………_I was so right. IT IS YOUR FAULT!!"_

"_Not really. In fact this is just what happened. One thing led to another… and well…"_

"_Cut the crap Roy! Get me back home now!"_

"_But then you'll never know what you came all this way for…"_

"_I don't care! I wanna go home now!"_

"_Very well…" Roy snapped his fingers and the house, the forest, the world all vanished. "Happy?"_

"_Am I home yet?"_

"_Silly, you never left."_

"_What?"_

"_And the thing you were searching for so badly… interesting really…"_

"_What?"_

"_Was me."_

------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat straight up in bed. "WHAT?!" He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. Looking around he found himself in his room. He wiped his forehead. He was covered in a cold sweat. "…That was the weirdest dream ever… I need a shower."

_What on earth was that dream?_ He shook his head and sighed. He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to clean up. _I'm sure today will suck._

------------------------------------------------------

Roy on the other hand had a wonderful night of sleep. It was rather strange but his dreams were all very relaxing and happy. Not that he minded, but it was still strange. He was almost certain that a small blonde had made it into his dreams too.

_I'll have to keep that to myself… If either Ed or Hughes found out I'm sure that one of them would kill me. _He got out of bed and went to get ready for the day. After all there was only one more day until St. Patrick's Day and he was very excited.

------------------------------------------------------

LCA: TADA!!!! Wasn't that fun?! -beams- I thought so. In fact I think I must be a scatter brain, 'cause in Ed's dream there were a lot of different manga references. It was weird. It's like what would happen if I was allowed to drink and read manga. Yep yep.

Oh the insanity!! But that's the end of this chapter. I think next chapter I'll actually try to get the holiday in, seeing as how it's now been a year since I started this fanfiction. Ah well stuff happens.

Also if anyone reads this anymore, thanks for reading!

Can you figure out what other manga/anime are in my messed up little world? Can you? I'd be surprised if you got them right. And yeah, one of them was Alice in Wonderland, but just 'cause I couldn't help myself! I think of that story when weird things happen. And some pretty weird stuff happens.

So if you would all be really nice, I'd like you to leave a comment? Please? Oh and if you know if it lets me post um…….. More uhm…. 'graphic' things and scenes please tell me. -coughlemoncough- I'd love to know 'cause it's been forever since I've read the rules. I don't think it has a problem so long as I rate the story 'R' and have a warning right? 'Kay good. 'Cause it's gonna get REALLY Yaoiful in later chapters. Teehee!

Please Review and Comment! -grins-


End file.
